As users increasingly utilize electronic environments for a variety of different purposes, there is an increasing desire to target advertising and other content that is of relevance to those users. Conventional systems track keywords entered by a user, or content accessed by a user, to attempt to determine items or topics that are of interest to the user. Such approaches do not provide an optimal source of information, however, as the information is limited to topics or content that the user specifically searches for, or otherwise accesses, in an electronic environment. Further, there is little to no context provided for the information gathered. For example, a user might search for a type of gift for another person that results in keywords for that type of gift being associated with the user, even if the user has no personal interest in that type of gift. Further, the user might browse information that goes against the user's preferences or personal beliefs, which might result in the user receiving advertisements for that information, which might upset the user or at least degrade the user experience.